Gohan, the one for me
by Teengohan1222
Summary: A girl with no mother and a abusive father happens to stumble into the path of son Gohan! Read along to watch their love blossom into magic! PART 5 UP!
1. Aishas start

The beginning

I awoke to the sun shining through the cracks of my blinds. All that could be heard was the faint calls of birds chirping. "Great, late for school again." I said, looking at my alarm clock. Slowly I made my way to the bathroom. Turning the shower. I stepped inside, letting the hot liquid devour my body. "Aisha, you have better be ready to walk to school, because I'm not walking your sorry butt again!" Someone yelled from down the stairs. 'I forgot that dad didn't have work today' I frowned. "I don't think I can handle what he has planned for me."

the thing was, Aisha was a 14 year old teenage girl. She had always preferred to be alone and keep to herself. It's not that she was ugly, ( I don't think I am :p ) she was a slim girl with slightly tan skin. her brown eyes could see right through a persons personality. Aisha always had those day dreams that people thought were crazy. She had the potential to have everything a popular girl needs to be on top, except the attitude. Aisha was a girl who only wanted to live her life and always have stories to tell to her grandchildren.

i walked out of the shower and slipped on a pair of skinny jeans with a white tank top, and a blue v-neck shirt. Walking as quietly as I possibly could, I went down stairs and made it to the front door before I felt a large hand push me out the door. "You stupid girl! Didn't I warn you what would happen if you got late again?" He pulled a belt from behind his back. " please dad! I swear it was a accident! I will never be late again, please just let me go!" That was not the response dad was looking for because the next thing I knew, all I could feel was something wet flowing down my ear and a ringing noise was all I heard.

'Thats it. I can't take it anymore' was all I could think of before father continued to scream at me. "You worthless shit! After all I have done for you this is how you make me regret it, wasting money on taking you to school when you will grow up to become nothing!" 'This is my only choice, there is nothing left for me. Ever since mom passes away after being stabbed by a robber, I have been miserable' "NO MORE!" I shouted. "I deserve more than this.. More than a sorry father who can never realize how hard I try! How hard I try to please you, and get pushed away. No more." That's the last words I spoke to my father for weeks.

i ran. I ran as far as I could go until I could go no longer. I cried, the entire time. 'I will show my father that I am just as great as mother was, but I will be smart enought to leave a cruel monster like him.' I fell and hit my head on a piece root, knocking me unconscious.

well what did you think? This is my first story so please tell me if I should continue! Also tell me anything you might want in the story :)

Sorry if the chapter is short, I just want to know if I should continue and make them longer :D


	2. Gohans start

The beginning

It had only been 2 years after the cell games and Gohan had been having a hard time adjusting to his usual lifestyle, but only this time, it's only himself and his mother.

We look high up into the tall mountains that are covered in lush green trees and full of wildlife. A place that had no disturbances from city life, a perfect place for the Son family. A home snug enough perfect for a wife, her husband, and their child.

"Gohan, breakfast is ready! Come and get it while its nice and hot!" Chichi said, excited to surprise her son with a large breakfast to cheer him up.

'Gohan just has been acting very strange the last couple of days, oh how I long for our old family to be put back together again, and my son to be back home studying with no interference.'

I woke up in a sweat, grabbing the sheets of my blanket and accidentally pulling them into several pieces. That dream is so real, its like I'm right there at that particular moment, and I've been having them for what felt like the millionth time over the past 2 years.

I'm always glad to awaken from my nightmares, I have noticed I have always been getting ever since father passed away. 'Your gone because i had too much power and didnt finish cell off on my own.' I said clenching my fist into balls. 'Now me and mom are all alone, waiting for something to happen that will bring joy back into our lives.'

"I miss you so much daddy." I sighed, getting up and looked outside my large window. 'Mom must have came and left open in the middle of the night to cool me off.' I grabbed the edge of the wooden frame that hugged the window into place.

'Dad, if your out there, please understand that you have really crushed our hearts by staying up there.'

My emotions were mixed and I didn't know if I wanted him to come back or stay away from me. I let the wind blow over my tensed body for a couple minutes, lost in my thoughts.

I have been really confused lately, I never really knew what I wanted. I didn't know if I wanted my father to return, or stay away from me and mother. My fist as if as automatically crushed the window frame, I watched the pieces fall to the floor. "You broke my heart dad, just as I have easily broken this piece of wood."

My eyes widened open so I was as awake as I would get, "I have to meet with piccolo for a spar session today!" 'I completely forgot! But I need to think of something to say so mom will let me outside of the house' deep in my thoughts i unintentionally walked into the bathroom. I turned on the water and took off my clothes.

I remembered that mom made food and was going to get angry and take out the frying pan if I didn't come soon! 'I can take anything life throws at me, as long as its not that pan' I shivered at the thought of the pan. Oh the countless times I have been hit with it, "geez I have to speed it up! I'm already late!"

I quickly jumped in and out of the shower, and put on my fighting gi that laid next to the suit I wore at the cell games. I couldn't look at the suit to long as I pulled my eyes away and run downstairs to greet my mother.

"Good morning mom." I meant to say that happily, but I know mother took it as being rude. 'Darn! I know that I am not getting breakfast today' I frowned slightly.

"Gohan, I don't really appreciate that attitude in the house. You got a problem, cool off either outside the house or in you room." Mom sounded pretty upset, but I thought about what she said and I knew, that if I wanted to leave the house and meet my friends, this is the perfect way!

"We'll mom, I can't take your constant yelling!" I didn't really wanna hurt her feelings. "I'm going out for a walk!" And with that I walked out the front door and let it close behind me.

'Well, that went pretty well! I bet I could sneak up on piccolo if I keep my ki down! I also better walk so he can't sense me coming over!" But I completely forgot piccolo was ALREADY expecting me, that though wouldn't occur to me until later. So I walked into the woods, and slowly started the long walk over to the lookout.

As I made my way over a narrow wooden bridge covered in moss, a group of high school jocks knocked me to the side of the bridge.

"Watch where your going, dumbass!" The leader of the crowd laughed and ran forward, causing his group to follow behind, laughing as well.

'Sheesh! People are just so rude these days.' I slowly wiped the mud off my clothing. 'This isnt helping.. oh wait!' I powered up causing all the muck on my clothes to fly off and fly in all different directions.

"Perfect! Now I just.." I was cut off by a scream I have never heard before. "What?" I turned around and ran to the source of the cry for help. A girl was laying propped up by a tree, being attacked by a group of guys. the same guys that pushed me off the old bridge!

"Please! Help me! Get them away from me!" She pleaded as I looked inside her eyes. They were full of fear and confusion. I knew she needed help, and I wasn't going to be the one to leave so helpless.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled as I sprinted towards the group. I stopped at a hault and looked at the boy with his hands on the girls dress.

"Or else what?" The leader said with a cocky smile, he let go of the girl and his friends grabbed her and tied her to the same tree she was leaning on only seconds ago. "Whats it to you what we do anyway kid, you cant do a thing to stop us so stay out of our way."

"I dont think its right to attack innocent young girls and get pleasure out of it!" I said with a snarl.

He turned towards Aisha and with a snap of his fingers, 2 out of the 4 other guys tying Aisha down turned around and started to walk slowly towards Gohan.

"Hope your ready for this kid, I know I am ready, to enjoy beating your sorry little ass in!" He shouted with a hint of laughter in his voice as he ran, making his way to Gohan.

"You leave me no choice then." I smirked "You want me? Come and get me!"

Cliff hanger! :D

What should happen next?

tell me what you think!


	3. Angel from the woods

Gohan pov:

One of the guys coming towards me was at least 16 years old, blonde hair and looked to easy to even bother fighting with. He actually looked more determined to please his group then to actually try to beat me up.

The other guy was a bigger looking one, must have been 18 or older. He had that old styled cowlick through his greasy black hair. All the guys were in blue denim jeans, white tank tops, and only varied by different sweatshirts, and hair styles. 'This is going to be way to easy..'

I slyly gave a smirk and chuckled, earning a look from the crowed of boys.

"What's so funny runt?" They stopped in their tracks. "Hey guys, he so scared he is laughing himself crazy!"

They all laughed at me. Shouldn't have done that. "We will see who is laughing in a minute, you're the one to talk. You cant do anything." I stopped smiling and looked over to the girl.

I wish I didn't look, because my heart just dropped. She was a mess and the worst part was, she didn't even have faith me me.. I knew by that look in her eyes. I felt sorry for her, she must have already been a very troubled person.

'She doesn't know that I am capable of this situation! Looks are not everything, I just have to show her.'

"I can do this you know." She looked at me when I said that, with quite a questioning face. "You don't believe me? Watch then, you will see."

Without thinking much I looked towards the group of men. 'I should get rid of the ones who are close to her, then get to the other scums left.'

"This is going to be fun," I said as I ran behind one of the guys near the tree. "Whaa, how did you get behind me? How are you so fast?!" I grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, ignoring his dumb questions and flew up into the air.

"This is crazy!" He was thrashing violently. "What the hell are you doing?" He grabbed on my arms, afraid I was going to drop him.

Within several seconds we were so high up, you couldn't see anything past the clouds surrounding us. I thought I would lighten the mood.

"It would be a shame if I, oh you know, accidentally lost my grip." I laughed at my own remark, looking at his face.

He started pleading, "Please don't drop me, I would die!" I looked at him with a sarcastic face, "Well, that would be terrible, wouldn't it?" I was suddenly growing very bored, and remembered I had to be over at the lookout by now.

"I don't have time for this, good luck wherever you land." I said as I pried his hands off mine. "You can't just let me fall to my death!" His was swinging his legs back and forth, trying to bring them around me.

"I am not that crazy to just drop you," I said and I flew back a bit. "Oh god! That's a relief!" He exhaled loudly.

"You can fly home!" I grunted as I threw him a reasonable distance. I listened to that annoying scream he had.

'I really can't mess around anymore, I need to get down. but I wonder where he landed.' I looked around and shrugged. "To bad for him."

As I flew to the ground, I realized I was a large distance from where the dilemma was. I ran passed a couple of trees and heard all the guys freaking out.

"Where the hell is the kid? Did he just fly up in the air?!" The leader of the guys was very frustrated, obviously him not being in control was something he was not used to.

The 3 other guys huddled in a triangle and had been discussing a plan. They turned around and pushed the smallest guy forward to speak.

"Hey Brian, we ain't staying here! This place is crazy!"

With that they all ran off, leaving the big bad brian all alone with the girl. 'What loyalty, I didn't even do anything to them yet and they still left!'

I stood up, and sighed. "Let's get this over with." I walked out from behind the trees, and stood my ground. "Are you ready for this, 'Brian' it won't take to long." I looked over at the him, he was just glaring at me.

''Forget you, your no threat to anyone.'' I payed no more attention to the high schooler. "Fuck this, I'm out of this hell hole!" And with that Brian ran off in the woods.

I made my way towards the girl tied to the tree. I went behind the tree and untied the rope bounding her to the tree. I felt her tugging on the ropes to get them off.

"What's your name?" I ask, wondering if she would even respond. "It's Aisha, what about you?" She sounded very shaken, I wanted to somehow show her that she was no longer in harm.

"My name is Gohan," I walked around the tree and stood in front of her and held my hand out, "Are you okay?" She took my hand as I pulled her to her feet.

She gave me a slight smile and stumbled over and fell to her knees, "I'm fine! I just tripped." She managed to say before I could help her up. I could tell her legs were failing because she was having a hard time getting to her feet.

I raised my eyebrow and put my hand on my hip, "you are not a very good liar, here let me help." I grabbed under her arm and was about to pick her up before she pulled away from my grip.

"I don't know Gohan, I don't really feel safe." She looked around at her surroundings before turning to me.

'Man, she is shaken up pretty bad.' I looked straight back at her, and I eased up.

"Aisha, I can help. Please, just let me help." I held my hand out again. "Let me show you." I smiled, the most comforting thing I thought I could do at that moment.

Aisha stretched her arm out and placed her soft hand in mine. "Don't make me regret this Gohan." She looked me in the eyes, and we both just locked. 'I knew I could reassure her.'

I quickly threw her on my back, earning a claw mark across my face.

"What are you doing!?" She yelled so loud it caused a ringing noise in my ear. "I'm getting you out of the woods, unless you want to stay.." She squeezed my neck, "I'll take that as a no." I said rubbing my face, which hurt so bad!

I kicked off the the ground, and leaped into the air. That must have scared Aisha because she tightened her grip around my neck, even harder this time.

"Hey loosen your grip, I would never let you go." I turned and gave her a thumbs up. In response she loosened her grip and slowly closed her eyes.

I started to head towards my house, the place I felt was the best place to take her.

'I'm sure mom wouldn't mind taking care of her injuries, she looked pretty bad. She was so tired she fell asleep, I really don't wanna wake her up.'

I decided I would take her back to my house, help her back to health, then take her to her home.

I looked back over my shoulder and looked at her. She was very tense. 'I wonder if she would be fine with staying the night at our house. She obviously is still very scared, so I will just wait until she wakes up.'

Lost in my thoughts, I headed home. 'It would be dark by the time I got home, and mom is going to be worried sick!'

I looked back at Aisha, "it was all worth it." I smiled and continued the long flight home.

WELL WHAT DID YOU THINK?

:)


	4. Angel from the woods: Aisha

Aisha's pov

Everything happened so fast, the last think I remember was I was running away. And when I fell down unconscious, I was still running.

I got up, brushed the dirt from my clothing and looked around, I landed near a aged bridge over a little body of water. I walked over and and kneeled down to grab some water, then splash it over my face.. It was COLD!

I stumbled back out of reflex and took a better look at my surroundings. Everything looked so strange. It was quite a eerie place that gave off a questioning vibe.

I didn't like it at all. I took a few steps back and walked right into a tree. Just then, someone threw their hands around my mouth, causing me to create a muffled scream.

"What the hell, what's going on?" The words came out rather like nonsense, then words. I looked around and saw a group of boys, they all looked rather familier.. Then it hit me! These are the football players at my school. 'What are they doing here?'

"Quiet down!" He yelled rather harshly as he pressed me against the tree. Then the other guys bound me to the tree with a rope. Round and round they went until there was no more rope left to spare. the boys was approaching the tree. I shut my eyes once again, ready for anything.

I was not ready for what was coming though, I was afraid. Although what was happening felt like a eternity, it has only been several seconds. I chuckled at the irony, 'people in movies describe the situation I'm in exactly how it feels.' I felt something touch my face, Brian.

He leans into my ear and whispers,

"Long time no see, Aisha. How's it been?" This caused a shiver to go down my spine. Out of all the people to tie me to a tree, it had to be these guys. Truth be told, I know everything about these guys. Not just from observing, actual interaction. As in, I have dated all these guys before.

I might not seem like a girl who would date "jocks" but I did. I never understood what they saw in me, because there was other girls out in school, more like divas. Each guys has a story, but I personally hate them all.

I turned to the first guy, Bret. He was one of the smaller dudes, about 5'4. He had plain hazel eyes, short brown hair, and he seemed pretty decent to me when we went out. I never really liked him, it was more of a status to have to go out with football players. We dated for several weeks, then I broke his heart. I just didn't 'feel' anything between us.

I shot my eyes to the next guy in line, hunter. I can honestly say that I don't even know why I went out with him, he was such a pervert! Always wanting things that I would never let him have the satisfaction of having. He was pretty tall, 6'0 exact. Dirty blonde hair that fell down to his eyes, causing him to constantly flip it to the right side of his face. I was actually TOLD to go out with him, like a dare. And this relationship lasted about a week. Probably the worst one out of them all.

Another boy was standing next to hunter, his name was Evan. Man, this was the first ever boy I ever went out with. He was pretty short only reaching 5'3. Brown hair, brown eyes, just like me. This was such a awkward relationship, I didn't know anything about boys. He was so charming though. He left me for another girl. I was devastated! But I got over it.

I skipped the boy in the middle and moved to the boy on the other side of him, darling Jake. I have to admit, he stole my heart, and ripped it into pieces in front of my face! He was the only boy I actually ever liked, that changed when I saw him with another girl though. He was so handsome back before he broke my heart, long brown hair that lightly fell across his forehead. He was average hight, 5'8 and had the most dazzling eyes! I think that's what I fell for, those big boggle eyes. He found a girl he felt was better then me. So I moved on.

I looked down and sighed, this left Brian. Now I actually never dated Brian, he asked me out and I refused. I was through with boys! So complicated! He wouldn't take no for a answer, so he became very rough with me by grabbing my wrists. "No? I don't think you thought this through!" He smelled very bad, almost like alcohol.. 'This guy is crazy! "I told you my response, not leave me alone!" I kicked his leg and told the nearest teacher at my school. This caused him to be booted from all sports and 1 week of suspension. I have not seen him since now.

Only one question was in my head, why were all this guys here? I can tell you, I certainly never wanted to see them again.

Brian's hand was still on my face, and I shook it off. "Get your hands off me!" I yelled desperately as I tried to wiggle out of the rope. He slowly slipped his hands down to my lower stomach, causing yet another shiver in response. "This is what a slut like you deserves." He slowly pulled my clothing up when all of a sudden, I saw a strange looking boy in the distance.

I didn't recognize him, but I needed help. "Please! Help me! Get them away from me!" And for a split second we made eye contact, his ebony black eyes with my brown eyes. And I saw a look of pity, and feeling. "Leave her alone!" He yelled as he sprinted over to the group of boys, eyeing Brian with his hands still on my clothing

"Or what?" The nerve of this guy! He let go of me and turned towards the mystery boy. "Mind your own business kid, this is not your concern." He was just about to turn around when the boy said, "I don't think its right to attack innocent young girls and get pleasure out of it!"

Out of nowhere, with a snap of Brian's fingers hunter and jake came forward and charged toward the boy. "I'm going to enjoy kicking you ass in boy!" Hunter said placing his hands in the air as her ran. The boy chuckled, causing confused looked from everyone including me.

Everyone took this as the kid being so scared and he went crazy, my hopes dropped. I didn't know what was going to happen to me. "I can do this you know." I looked up at this over confidant kid, giving him a questioning look. 'What can a boy like him do against these tough guys.' Just then he disappeared! Just like that! And POOF! He was right behind Bret.

"How did you get here so fast!?" His face shocked at the sudden turn of events. The out the blue, they flew in the air! 'What!? Am I imagining this? Did that boy just fly in the air?" I know all the boys had the same question as they flung their hands over their foreheads and looked up into the sky.

"Did they just... Fly?" Hunter finally broke the silence. Then it was all crazy after that. Questions were flying through the air the nobody had any answers. Then the boy returned from the bushes, without little Bret. 'Where was Bret?' Was the thought on everyone's mind. This seriously scared everyone. They all huddled and declared to Brian that this was to crazy and that they were outta there.

"Lets get this over with.. you are not a threat to anybody." He was quite a cocky guy, giving Brian a killer glare! But I also didnt understand what he said, "You are not a threat to nobody.' Who exactly was he refuring to? My thoughts were interupted when Brian cried out, "Fuck this, im out of this hell hole." And with that he ran off into the woods where he approched from. 'well im glad thats over.' But as I looked up I saw this boy who just saved my life walking towards me. I didnt know what to do! I was tied to a tree for petes sake.

He walked to the back of the tree and I felt he untied the knot bounding me to the tree, so I tugged the ropes off of my body. From behind the tree he asked, "Whats you name?" I didnt know if I could trust him! I had to because he just saved my life. "My name is Aisha, what about you?" I tried to sound as natural as possible, I didnt want to show him I was scared.

"My name is Gohan." He said casually as he walked around the tree and stood in front of me. He held his hand out, "Are you ok?" He asked as I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet with ease. i gave him a smile as a response, I didnt want to show that i was totally exausted, but as I did I stumbled over and fell on my knees. I knew he was going to say something so I quickly took his warm hands and imbraced them into mine, I blurted out, "im fine! I just tripped."

He gave me a raised eyebrow and put his hands on his hips in a sassy way. "Your not a very good liar, here let me help.." He put his hand under my arms, but I pulled away. 'Why is he trying to be so nice to me? Is this just some con he is tring to play?' I turned away from him, "I dont know about this Gohan, I really dont feel safe." I looked into the bushes where the group of guys ran into while running away. Then he started pleading for me to let him help me. I turned back to Gohan.

"Please Aisha, I can help you," He held his hand out to me. "Just let me show you." I knew he was just tring to help, what have I got to lose? I placed my hands inside his again, "Dont make me regret this Gohan, im trusting you." I looked into his eyes and we just locked. Then all of a sudden, he threw me over his back! It was all so sudden that i tried to grab something so steady myself, Gohan's face. I yelled down at him, "What are you doing?!"

"Im getting you out of the woods, unless you would rather stay here and.." I squeezed his neck, I was NOT staying here alone again. "ill take that as a no." He smiled then rubbed his face where I swipped him. I didnt mean to scratch so hard. He turned around and gave me a thumbs up. 'What was the thumbs up for?' i thought. Then we were thrown into the air. This startled me so I tightened my grip around Gohans neck, afraid I was going to fall down to my death. "Hey, loosen your grip! You know that I would never let you fall." And I knew, he was not going to harm me in anyway. I loosened up and shut my eyes, the breeze from the wind was incredible!

After that, my mind went blank. I remember we started moving and i just dosed off. At that moment, I didnt care where or who I was with because I knew I was safe.


	5. Magic in the making

Gohans pov:

It was quite a day, but I had things to do and places to be! To bad the day was over, what will piccolo say?

All these thoughts ran through my head as I flew home with a very tired Aisha on my back. This was honesty a very strange time for me, I have never really talked to any girls before. The only other girl I have ever interacted with was Lime, but that was 3 years ago, and Aisha looks like a much different story and personality.

'I'm 14 years old, and have only talked to several girls in my life, wow. I seriously need help if I am thinking of going to a public school next year.' While lost in my childish thoughts, I was not looking at the path ahead of me. I looked up and saw that I was surrounded by mountains, and about to hit one head on.

"Oh no!" I yelled as I twisted and avoided the monstrous mountain, but I was not thinking straight and I let Aisha slip off my back. I watched in fear as she was falling out of the sky, plummeting towards the ground.

'Think Gohan! What should I do? She is falling faster then I can catch up to. Well, it's a now or never opportunity, maybe it will work this time!' I pushed my index and middle finger together and placed them over my forehead, and concentrated on where I wanted to go. Then, I vanished. I was running faster then time itself! Everything surrounding me was almost frozen in time.

"This is incredible! Now I know what my father felt as he used the instant transmission technique! What a indescribable feeling, I feel as if I have no care of the world." I ran towards the now wide awake and falling Aisha.

I placed her head against my chest, supporting her back in one arm, and I held her legs in the other. I slowly watched everything around me start to pop back to life. I could feel Aisha feel her surrounds as she looked around for the source as to why she didn't fall to her death.

"Where were you like 10 seconds ago!? You could have saved me the heart-attack!" She said while gasping for air, obviously recovering fine from her fall. I gave her a smirk, "I was deciding if I should have caught you, I finally decided I would." She could help but laugh at that. She slowly pushed her head against my chest, "Son Gohan, you are something else." I looked down and smiled at her, "I could say the same for you." Just as I finished my sentence, it's started to rain.

"Gohan, what are we going to do! Can you fly in the rain?" She looked concerned, for her or my safety I was not sure. But I wanted to learn more about Aisha, who she was, where she is from, all the details. I was not sure why, but my mind spoke before my intelligence, "no we have to land for the night." She started searching around for a form of shelter, "I'll look around for a place to stay until the rain stops, hopefully it will be soon."

I looked up at the clouds, if we were lucky, it would end by tomorrow afternoon. "Sorry Aisha, this is going to take at least all night to blow over." She frowned, then her frown twisted upside down. "I see a cave far down this mountain, that should be fine." So we flew down into the cave, and we were not disappointed.

The walls of the cave were lined with gleaming teal gems that illuminated throughout the cave. There was a tiny waterfall at the side, that gathered into a pool of fresh spring water. The place was so, special. I just felt it in my heart, I didn't know what exactly, but there was something destined to happen. And I was going to figure out what it was.

We landed in the cave with a thud! And we tumbled into the large pool of water. I laughed as I emerged from the pool of water, "haha that was great!" I looked around for Aisha, but I couldn't find her. 'Can she not swim?! Where could she have landed?' I dove under the water and found her limp body. I didn't want something like this to happen, I just wanted to get to know her a little more.

I felt upset. Although I just met this stranger, I felt for her. I wanted to help her, but instead I practically killed her for all I know! "No! Please stay with me!" I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder, then eventually advanced to the beginning of the water. I walked over the waters edge and laid her down softly, thinking of how she might have been hurt. I didn't know where to start so I proceeded with the chest pumping miniver. I pushed her chest as gently as I could, not wanting to hurt her anymore then I already have, also watching my powers.

That didn't work, I was practically panicking at that moment. Then I stopped, and I remembered that I needed to do mouth to mouth! I hesitated, not because I didn't know how to do mouth to mouth, but because I didn't know if I should. 'Come on Gohan! This is no time to hesitate!' I inhaled, "I have to do this, it's my fault.. Just like my fathers death, I won't let the same thing happen again!"

I lifted Aisha's head and held her body in my arms, and looked into her face. 'I need to do this, it's my responsibility!' I looked around, and back to the problem at hand.

My lips slowly descended right next to hers, until I pushed mine into her soft, lifeless lips. It took a while to get a hold of myself and start blowing air into her body. I repeated the same steps over and over, each one ended up longer then the others. I leaned back and took one last breath of air, the last bit I could spare to save her life.

I leaned in about to make contact with her lips, when they suddenly rose and met my own. She grabbed the back of my head and pulled herself up, still holding her lips to mine. I didn't know what was happening, but I liked it. Liked it enough to return the feelings, so I kissed her right back, grabbing her back and pushing her chest against mine.

'Whatever is happening, I never want it to stop, the only way I can describe this moment is love. And my feelings towards her are the same, I love Aisha.'

Sorry it's short, but I also tried to make it great!

What just happened, I cannot tell you, maybe you could R/R and tell me what you though!


	6. That's Just How The Story Unfolds

Sorry I have been gone for awhile.. I don't have any explanation besides the case of the lazies.. I've tried a bit of a new format, so tell me what you guys think! Hope that you guys enjoy!3

Aisha's pov:

The things that happen when you fall asleep! One second I'm resting peacefully in Gohans warm embrace, and the next thing I know... I'm falling from the sky! I was blessed to have an angel like Gohan there by my side.

What are the emotions I'm supposed to feel? I've dated every kind of guy imaginable, then when I'm thinking of Gohan, I get these shivers that slither down my spine. It's almost like I'm being torn to believe this strangers charming personality, or choose reality.

'Don't die on me! I won't let this happen again!' these words all come in slurs and dips, while I watch Gohans face. What happened? Am I dead?

Everything is so bright and I cannot understand any word that is being addressed to me. I felt my body's pain, suffering, and misery.

I was looking over myself, and watching Gohans somewhat pathetic attempts to bring me back to life. I can feel his grief, and I know that he had something to do with why I am standing over my own dame body.

Suddenly, I felt these jolts of force pulling back into my old body. I scan my surrounding to look for a cause and I see that gohan is saving my life! A warm feeling swept over my body as Gohan exchanged his air into my lungs.

It was a strange sensation; I could feel my body getting pleasure from this action that isn't even happening to me! Then it hit me.

'this is my whole life in front of my eyes! I'm the damsel in distress and here is my handsome hero to save my life. I may be crazy but my life has not always been a walk in the park.'

Having my mother die at such a young age and having a father who will hit you for the slightest things, even if he had to make up a reason to make himself feel better about himself after.

My school life was as fabulous as a popular school girls life could be, I had the friends, boys, and attention I got after my mother passed away. My life had its ups and downs and when I reflect upon it, it's so short.

I regret not doing thing my friends offered me! Drugs, Alcohol, and the life of thrill is what I wanted. My heart raced at the thought of all the things I could do in life, and then everything came back into perspective...

I knew what was happening at that moment and I meant to do what I did... I kissed Gohan. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled his already puckered lips into mine. The sensation was exhilarating! I knew that sly dog was enjoying it too! He kissed me right back, supporting my head with his gentle, fumbling ones.

My mind was spinning out of proportion! I never has this feeling before in my life, I never expected a kiss from someone with such a caring personality would give me such a thrill.

"That, was amazing."

I pried my lips from his and leaned back. His eyes fluttered open and he pulled me in a breath taking hug. "I'm so glad your okay!" His eyes started to leak tears of relief. I looked up into his dark dazzling eyes, "I'm glad too."

This pain grew behind my head, it was making my head thump! "What in the hell happened to me?

" I looked straight at Gohan, waiting to hear a logical explanation. He scratched the back of his head and a smirk grew across his face.

"Well, you kinda fell while we were landing into the cave." He started to frown," then your heart stopped. I panicked, I had no idea what to do!." There was a hint of exasperation in his voice.

He opened his mouth to continue, but I put my finger over his mouth. I didn't want to here anymore of what happened, I knew it was hurting him to speak.

"Gohan, do you have feelings for me?" His eyes met mine, we stayed like that for several minutes. I could tell he was thinking hard, long and very hard for the right answer.

"My brain tells me that I just met you, and my heart tells me that I don't have feelings for you..." I frowned, that was the exact opposite of what I though he was going to say.

He looked away from me and started to blush, " I love you." I must have left my mouth open for a while, because there was billions of butterflies in my tummy.

'That's not the answer I though I was going to get too.' I looked over and tilted his face so it was looking into mine. "I'm very happy to hear that, I'm in-fact, overjoyed!" I squealed and pulled him into my warm arms, weaning to pull him close to me again.

"My turn now." I smiled up at him, and put my ear onto his chest. The loud, yet soft, thumping of his heart was like a metronome. I could feel myself slowly starting to drift away, lost in the steady beating of his heart. My eyes revolves to the entrance of the cave, and the storm blew over. I was really to tired to care, my head was aching!

"Do you mind if I take you home with me? I want to make sure your feeling better before I drop you to your house." My eyes were slowly drooping shut, with whatever much was open I looked him in the face.

"I can't go back to my house. I don't have a home." I felt ashamed to say this, but I truly knew that the house I lived inside of wasn't mine anymore. Here Gohan was, giving me pity when I least needed it. "Why is that?"

"Well, when I was very little, my mother died in a accident, leaving me to be raised by my father. Ever since she passed, he had been drinking, gambling, and staying out very late. This made his health level drop dramatically. And then he just sort of became bipolar, and he would think of taking his anger out on me. I refuse to move back with my father, not after what he did to me."

I unintentionally reached for the scar left in between my shoulder blades. IHe slid my shirt down and slowly brushed his hand against the "Z" shaped scar, his cold fingers scared me and caused me to jump.

"It's okay! It's only me." He joked and became as serious as his happy attitude came. His whole hand engulfed the scar in his soft, gentle hands. "I'm sorry to hear about your situation, I can relate."

"How can you relate to my problems?" I turned to him, lifting my shirt back up. 'was this some sick joke that he can play around with?' He had a hard expression on his face, he was thinking about how he would say what he was going to say.

"Several years ago, my father also lost his life," his eyes started to get watery again. "So now I live with my mother and baby brother."

I looked to the ground, ashamed. 'What is wrong with me!? I can't even listen to what he had to say and here I am guessing what he is going to say.' I lifted my arms and wrapped them around Gohans body, and he responded by leaning his head down on my shoulder.

"I'm glad you understand Aisha." I silently cried to myself after that. I quietly wiped my tears and pulled away from our hug, "I'm ready to meet your mother and brother." I smiled and gave a reassuring shoulder rub.

He smiled back, "lets get going then!"

...

Sorry if its cheesy :/ stay tuned for the next chapter! 3


End file.
